Final Fantasy
|-|Dissidia= |-|Final Fantasy = |-|Final Fantasy II= |-|Final Fantasy III= |-|Final Fantasy IV= |-|Final Fantasy V= |-|Final Fantasy VI= |-|Final Fantasy VII= |-|Final Fantasy VIII= |-|Final Fantasy IX= |-|Final Fantasy X= |-|Final Fantasy XI= |-|Final Fantasy XII= |-|Final Fantasy XIII= |-|Final Fantasy XIV= |-|Final Fantasy XV= |-|Final Fantasy Tactics= |-|Final Fantasy Type-0= For detailed information about this series, visit the Final Fantasy Wiki. Summary Final Fantasy is a popular series of role playing games produced by Square Enix (originally Square Co., Ltd.). It may be the most widely distributed game series of all time, including both standard console games and portable games, a massively multiplayer online role-playing game, games for mobile phones, a CGI movie, two anime series, and a direct to DVD movie. This has many recognizable characters such as Cloud, Sephiroth, Tidus and Squall. The plots often center on a group of heroes battling a great evil while exploring the characters' internal struggles and relationships. The first installment of the series premiered in Japan in 1987, and Final Fantasy games have subsequently been localized for markets in North America, Europe and Australia, on several modern video game consoles, as well as several different models of mobile phones. It is Square Enix's most successful franchise, having sold over 130 million units worldwide to date. As of 2016, fifteen games have been released as part of the main (numbered) series, and thirty seven games in total, including spin-offs and sequels, have been released in the franchise. Power of the Verse On the whole, Final Fantasy is a fairly powerful collection of isolated universes. Surprisingly, this verse is very powerful, possessing multiple Universal (and higher) beings such as Ultimecia, Neo-Exdeath, Lightning and Cloud of Darkness. The games in general possess fairly powerful final antagonists, with most of them having at least country level+ stats (minimum) and a decent amount of hax as well. The higher end of the spectrum ranges from planet level+ to universal characters, a minor few possibly being multiversal. The protagonists, though weaker than the antagonists, are often capable of contending with the villain of their respective worlds world (some victories requiring more PIS than others). Most of the different stories within Final Fantasy contain a fair level of speed, ranging from massively hypersonic to faster-than-light at the highest. Ona final note, the sheer abundance of hax and other abilities can be found displayed in the different verses, such as: transmutation, time manipulation, teleportation, elemental manipulation, telekinesis, summoning, mind control, illusion creation, intangibility, a wide variety of dimensional manipulation, and immortality . Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Hst master * Sera EX * Antvasima * ZacharyGrossman273 * SolidEye234 * Yomi Schwarz * FrostMouse0 * Dante Demon Killah * DarkDragonMedeus * Sans2345 * Sixo Bullets * Aridwolverine * GiverOfThePeace Opponents Neutral * Mariogoods Characters Reoccurring File:Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut|link=Bahamut (Final Fantasy) File:DissidiaChaos.png|Chaos (Dissidia)|link=Chaos (Dissidia Final Fantasy) File:Qf7it1I.png|Gilgamesh|link=Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) File:FFE_Leviathan.png|Leviathan|link=Leviathan (Final Fantasy) File:Omega-ffv-ios.png|Omega|link=Omega (Final Fantasy) File:Shinryu-FFPSP.png|Shinryu|link=Shinryu File:Ultima_Weapon_TAYPSP.png|Ultima Weapon|link=The Ultima Weapon Final Fantasy I File:A55202e4aca694edbe4bc32527ffc80d3a29.jpg|Warrior of Light|link=Warrior of Light File:DFF2015_Garland.png|Garland|link=Garland (Final Fantasy I) File:Black_Mage_of_Light.png|Black Mage of Light|link=Black Mage of Light File:Kraken.(Final.Fantasy).full.1552560.jpg|Kraken (Final Fantasy I)|link=Kraken (Final Fantasy I) File:Lich_psp.png|Lich (Final Fantasy I)|link=Lich (Final Fantasy I) File:Marilith_Nintendo_Power.jpg|Marilith (Final Fantasy I)|link=Marilith (Final Fantasy I) File:Monk_of_Light.png|Monk of Light|link=Monk of Light File:Red_Mage_of_Light.png|Red Mage of Light|link=Red Mage of Light File:Thief_of_Light.png|Thief of Light|link=Thief of Light File:Tiamat_Final_Fantasy_I.png|Tiamat|link=Tiamat (Final Fantasy I) File:White_Mage_of_Light.png|White Mage of Light|link=White Mage of Light Final Fantasy II File:Firion_1.jpg|Firion|link=Firion File:Mateus_Heaven.png|Emperor Mateus|link=Emperor Mateus File:Maria_(Final_Fantasy_II).jpg|Maria|link=Maria (Final Fantasy II) File:Guy_(Final_Fantasy_II).jpg|Guy|link=Guy (Final Fantasy II) File:Leon_(Final_Fantasy_II).png|Leon|link=Leon (Final Fantasy II) File:Minwu_Render.png|Minwu|link=Minwu File:Scott.png|Scott|link=Scott (Final Fantasy II) File:Josef_FF2_Render.png|Josef|link=Josef (Final Fantasy II) File:Ricard_Highwind.png|Ricard Highwind|link=Ricard Highwind File:FFII_Deumion_psp.png|Deumion|link=Deumion Final Fantasy III File:DFF2015_Cloud_of_Darkness.png|Cloud of Darkness|link=Cloud of Darkness File:C689df5ccc3071629386ae3c82e3eb8c.jpg|Luneth|link=Luneth File:DZxks.jpg|Arc|link=Arc (Final Fantasy III) File:Cbc9b3a866491e44e79eecba6d0c7934.jpg|Ingus|link=Ingus (Final Fantasy III) File:A4ddbde1edf02f66bafa9c11be021e31.jpg|Refia|link=Refia File:Xande_FFXIV_Art,png.png|Xande|link=Xande Final Fantasy IV File:Cecil.jpg|Cecil Harvey|link=Cecil Harvey File:DFF2015_Kain_2nd_Form.png|Kain Highwind|link=Kain Highwind File:2015_Golbez.png|Golbez|link=Golbez File:CeodoreHarvey.png|Ceodore Harvey|link=Ceodore Harvey File:Rydia_(NDS).jpg|Rydia|link=Rydia File:Tellah_by_maheby-d72weve.png|Tellah|link=Tellah (Final Fantasy IV) File:ZeromusDS22.png|Zeromus|link=Zeromus File:Lost_Babil.png|Lost Babil|link=Lost Babil File:Cagnazzo_Final_Fantasy.png|Cagnazzo|link=Cagnazzo File:Rubicante_Final_Fantasy_IV_2.png|Rubicante|link=Rubicante Final Fantasy V File:Bartz_Klauser.png|Bartz Klauser|link=Bartz Klauser File:Exdeath_Dissidia.png|Exdeath|link=Exdeath File:Lenna_Charlotte_Tycoon.jpeg|Lenna Charlotte Tycoon|link=Lenna Charlotte Tycoon File:Faris_Scherwiz.jpeg|Faris|link=Faris Scherwiz File:Krile_Mayer_Baldesion.jpeg|Krile|link=Krile Mayer Baldesion File:FFV-amano_galuf.jpg|Galuf|link=Galuf Halm Baldesion File:Enuo.png|Enuo|link=Enuo 'Final Fantasy VI' File:Terra_Branford_Dissidia_(Arcade)_2015.png|Terra Branford|link=Terra Branford File:Kefka-Palazzo-Final-Fantasy-Dissidia-Official-Art-Render.png|Kefka Palazzo|link=Kefka Palazzo File:Dissidia_locke_cole_by_isaiahjordan-d54isv9.png|Locke Cole|link=Locke Cole File:Celes_Chere.png|Celes Chere|link=Celes Chere File:Edgar_Roni_Figaro.png|Edgar Roni Figaro|link=Edgar Roni Figaro File:Sabin_Render.png|Sabin Rene Figaro|link=Sabin Rene Figaro File:Alexander_artwork.png|Alexander|link=Alexander (Final Fantasy VI) File:Fiend-ffvi-ios.png|Fiend|link=Fiend (Final Fantasy VI) File:Demon-ffvi-ios.png|Demon|link=Demon (Final Fantasy VI) File:FFVI_IOS_Goddess.png|Goddess|link=Goddess (Final Fantasy VI) File:75PGUQd.png|Guardian|link=Guardian (Final Fantasy VI) File:HillGigas-ffvi-ios.png|Hill Gigas|link=Hill Gigas File:Humbaba-ffvi-ios.png|Humbaba|link=Humbaba File:KaiserDragon-ffvi-ios.png|Kaiser Dragon|link=Kaiser Dragon File:TowerofGods-ffvi-ios.png|Statue of the Gods|link=Statue of the Gods 'Final Fantasy VII' File:Cloud.png|Cloud Strife|link=Cloud Strife File:Sephiroth_Dissidia_Render.png|Sephiroth|link=Sephiroth File:Tifa_Profile_Dissidia_NT.png|Tifa Lockhart|link=Tifa Lockhart File:Aerith_Model_No_Background.png|Aerith Gainsborough|link=Aerith Gainsborough File:Barret-FFVIIArt.png|Barret Wallace|link=Barret Wallace File:Ilustracion_Red_XIII_Nomura_Blank.png|Nanaki|link=Nanaki File:Yuffie-FFVIIArt.png|Yuffie Kisaragi|link=Yuffie Kisaragi File:CaitSith-FFVIIArt.png|Cait Sith|link=Cait Sith File:Cid_Artwork.png|Cid Highwind|link=Cid Highwind File:Vincent_Valentine-0.jpg|Vincent Valentine|link=Vincent Valentine File:Zack-Final-Fantasy7-psd67340.png|Zack Fair|link=Zack Fair File:V7QhXe6.png|Genesis Rhapsodos|link=Genesis Rhapsodos File:Weiss_DoC.png|Weiss|link=Weiss (Final Fantasy) File:AngealCGModel-CrisisCore.png|Angeal Hewley|link=Angeal Hewley File:HoX6dyE.png|Ultimate Weapon|link=Ultimate Weapon File:Emerald_WEAPON.png|Emerald Weapon|link=Emerald Weapon File:Ruby_WEAPON.png|Ruby Weapon|link=Ruby Weapon File:Jenova_FFVII.png|Jenova|link=Jenova 'Final Fantasy VIII' File:Dissidia_Squall.png|Squall Leonhart|link=Squall Leonhart File:Dissidia_Ultimecia.png|Ultimecia|link=Ultimecia File:Ff8-zell.jpg|Zell Dincht|link=Zell Dincht File:Ff8-quistis.jpg|Quistis Trepe|link=Quistis Trepe File:Selphie.jpg|Selphie Tilmitt|link=Selphie Tilmitt File:Ff8-rinoa.jpg|Rinoa Heartilly|link=Rinoa Heartilly File:Ff8-seifer.jpg|Seifer Almasy|link=Seifer Almasy File:FF8_Adel.png|Adel|link=Adel File:Eden_FFVIII_Art-0.png|Eden|link=Eden File:8griever-b.jpg|Griever|link=Griever File:Zm9Az39.png|Omega Weapon|link=Omega Weapon 'Final Fantasy IX' File:Dissidia_Zidane.png|Zidane|link=Zidane Tribal File:DFF2015_Kuja_base.png|Kuja|link=Kuja File:Garnet_FFIX.png|Garnet|link=Garnet Til Alexandros XVII File:Vivi_Ornitier_character.jpg|Vivi|link=Vivi Ornitier File:VKnEgSR.jpg|Alexander|link=Alexander (Final Fantasy IX) File:Ark-FFIX.png|The Ark|link=The Ark File:Black_Waltz_3-FFIX.PNG|Black Waltz|link=Black Waltz File:FFLTNS_Deathguise_Artwork.png|Deathguise|link=Deathguise File:Garland_(Final_Fantasy_IX).jpg|Garland|link=Garland (Final Fantasy IX) File:Ozma.PNG|Ozma|link=Ozma File:Necron-ffix.png|Necron|link=Necron 'Final Fantasy X' File:Tidus_Dissidia_CG_render-1.png|Tidus|link=Tidus File:Yuna.png|Yuna|link=Yuna File:FFX_Lulu_Art.png|Lulu|link=Lulu (Final Fantasy X) File:DFF2015_Jecht.png|Jecht|link=Jecht File:DKfyvCS.png|Auron|link=Auron File:Evrae_Altana.jpg|Evrae|link=Evrae File:Paragon.PNG|Paragon|link=Paragon File:Penance.png|Penance|link=Penance File:FFX_Seymour_Art.png|Seymour Guado|link=Seymour Guado File:Sin.png|Sin|link=Sin File:FFX-2INTLMPS2_Trema.png|Trema|link=Trema File:Yunalesca_by_chidoridude55.png|Yunalesca|link=Yunalesca File:Yu_Yevon.jpg|Yu Yevon|link=Yu Yevon File:FFX-2_Artwork_Shuyin_(1).png|Shuyin|link=Shuyin 'Final Fantasy XI' File:DFF2015_Shantotto.png|Shantotto|link=Shantotto File:Prishe.png|Prishe|link=Prishe File:Alexander_XI_Render_By_Skodwarde.png|Alexander|link=Alexander (Final Fantasy XI) File:Promathia.jpg|Promathia|link=Promathia File:Shadow_Lord_3_(FFXI).png|Shadow Lord|link=Shadow Lord (Final Fantasy XI) The Great Crystal 'Final Fantasy XII' File:DFF2015_Vaan.png|Vaan|link=Vaan File:Gabranth.png|Gabranth|link=Gabranth File:Basch_fon_Ronsenburg.png|Basch|link=Basch fon Ronsenburg File:Ultima2.png|Ultima|link=Ultima (Ivalice) File:DFF_Vayne_Carudas_Solidor.png|Vayne|link=Vayne Carudas Solidor File:Venat.png|Venat|link=Venat File:Yiazmat.png|Yiazmat|link=Yiazmat File:Zodiark.jpg|Zodiark|link=Zodiark 'Final Fantasy XIII' File:DmFjvgu.png|Claire/Lightning Farron|link=Claire/Lightning Farron File:Snow.png|Snow|link=Snow Villiers File:Ffxiii_2_serah_cg_render_(1).png|Serah|link=Serah Farron File:NoelKreiss.png|Noel|link=Noel Kreiss File:Caius_Render_FFXIII-2.png|Caius|link=Caius Ballad File:Barthandelus3.png|Barthandelus|link=Barthandelus File:Orphan_One.png|Orphan|link=Orphan File:Bhunivelze.jpg|Bhunivelze|link=Bhunivelze File:LRFFXIII_Ereshkigal.png|Ereshkigal|link=Ereshkigal 'Final Fantasy XIV' File:GaiusVanBaelsar.png|Gaius van Baelsar|link=Gaius van Baelsar File:NaelVanDarnus.png|Nael Van Darnus|link=Nael Van Darnus File:FFXIV_Cloud_of_Darkness_Render2.png|Cloud of Darkness|link=Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy XIV) File:DFFNT_Zenos_yae_Galvus_Costume_01-A_Render.png|Zenos yae Galvus|link=Zenos yae Galvus 'Final Fantasy XV' File:Noctis-render.png|Noctis Lucis Caelum|link=Noctis Lucis Caelum File:Final-fantasy-xv-gladiolus-character-bios-two-column-02-ps4-eu-22nov16.png|Gladiolus Amicitia|link=Gladiolus Amicitia File:Ardyn_Izunia_Render.png|Ardyn Izunia|link=Ardyn Izunia File:Gilgamesh-and-Genji-Blade-FFXV.png|Gilgamesh|link=Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV) 'Final Fantasy Tactics' File:Ramza_Beoulve_2.png|Ramza Beoulve|link=Ramza Beoulve File:AgriasImproved.png|Agrias Oaks|link=Agrias Oaks File:Meliadoul.png|Meliadoul Tengille|link=Meliadoul Tengille File:Orlandu.png|Cidolfus Orlandeau|link=Cidolfus Orlandeau File:Ovelia.png|Ovelia Atkascha|link=Ovelia Atkascha File:Wiegraf.png|Wiegraf Folles|link=Wiegraf Folles File:GoffardClean.png|Goffard Gaffgarion|link=Goffard Gaffgarion File:Orran.png|Orran Durai|link=Orran Durai File:Byblos_fft2.png|Byblos (Ivalice)|link=Byblos (Ivalice) File:Fft-ruso.png|Luso Clemens (FFT)|link=Luso Clemens (FFT) Final Fantasy Tactics Advance File:Luso.jpg|Luso Clemens|link=Luso Clemens File:AdelleFinalFantasyTactics.png|Adelle|link=Adelle 'Final Fantasy Type-0' * Ace * Caetuna * Cater * Cid Aulstyne * Cinque * Claes Celestia Misca Sancest * Deuce * Eight * Enkidu Uruk * Gilgamesh Ashur * Jack * King * Kurasame Susaya * Machina Kunagiri * Nimbus * Nine * Queen Andoria * Queen * Qun'mi Tru'e * Rem Tokimiya * Seven * Sice * Soryu * Trey * Zhuyu Voghfau Byot Final Fantasy Fables File:Chocobo.jpg|Chocobo|link=Chocobo Final Fantasy Unlimited * Kaze * Makenshi * Lisa Pacifist * Clear * Earl Tyrant * Fungus World of Final Fantasy * Lann * Reynn * Hauyn * Brandelis * Segwarides * Pellinore * Enna Kros 'Mystic Quest' File:Mystic_quest_benjamin.png|Benjamin|link=Benjamin (Final Fantasy) 'Dissidia Final Fantasy' File:Cosmosfullart.png|Cosmos|link=Cosmos (Dissidia Final Fantasy) File:Feral_Chaos.png|Feral Chaos|link=Feral Chaos Category:Final Fantasy Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Square Enix